


No Problem

by ynascreaming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed, Undressing, Unreliable Narrator, flirting?, off screen drinking, sleepy drunk babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynascreaming/pseuds/ynascreaming
Summary: When Junmyeon tells Yixing that he and Baekhyun are too drunk to drive home and they should just stay the night and sleep it off, he probably thinks he's being helpful and responsible. Which really, he kind of is. It's just that sleeping in Junmyeon's spare bedroom with Baekhyun sounds like a special kind of torture.





	No Problem

Yixing stared at Junmyeon, who had wandered into the kitchen after talking with him, not realizing the position he had just put Yixing in. Baekhyun stood near the front door, biting his lip and reluctantly taking off the jacket he had just wrangled himself into. He looked slightly uncomfortable with what Junmyeon had announced a moment before, which was a mild version of what Yixing was feeling as he felt his hands starting to sweat. Baekhyun looked up and caught Yixing’s eye, startling them both, and Yixing quickly looked away. 

They were friends and had been for years. It was just that now they were stuck in that weird place between friends and was-almost-something-more. They tried to take their friendship to another level, dated for a couple months and tested the water. But while Yixing thought everything was going well, apparently Baekhyun had been struggling with something he didn’t feel inclined to share. Which was fine, he didn’t owe Yixing anything, even if Baekhyun ended things so suddenly it kind of made his head spin. It didn’t matter that it left Yixing with these feelings sitting heavy in his stomach that he had to work hard to ignore. They’re adults damn it, they could be still be friends. And honestly, Yixing has known Baekhyun for so long, it would be weirder to suddenly not have him in his life.

Yixing accepted the bottle of water Sehun handed him on his way to his and Junmyeon’s bedroom, watching as the only two left, Baekhyun and Junmyeon, conversed in the kitchen. He opened his water and took a small sip, wondering if Baekhyun was trying to convince Junmyeon of another arrangement. They were talking too quietly to hear. 

It was frustrating because they were friends only...not. They were friends but sometimes the smiles were fake, and sometimes words had to be swallowed or hands had to be pulled back. Baekhyun had asked not to mention what was going on to their friends, in an attempt to keep things normal. This had the unfortunate consequence of their friends not being aware of the tension between the two of them.

Which is why is was a little awkward when Junmyeon insisted Yixing and Baekhyun were too drunk to drive to either of their respecting apartments and should just sleep it off here, why, is there a problem?

And no, there wasn't a problem. Technically. There was a spare bedroom, a full sized bed and two pillows. So no, there was not a problem. Yixing would’ve taken the couch but Chanyeol had also had too much to drink--everybody going overboard in celebration of Junmyeon and Sehun’s engagement--and had already wedged himself deeply within the cushions, Kyungsoo within arms reach curled up in the loveseat. He could call a taxi, but that would look like he was avoiding sleeping with Baekhyun, which he was, but he didn’t want people to know that. Yixing didn’t know if Baekhyun still had feelings for him, but he knew he wasn’t free and clear himself.

Shit, he was too drunk for this. He could just sleep on the floor, it's not like he'd never done that before. 

-

"I'll just sleep on the floor," he offered, keeping his head lowered as he shuffled off to a corner of the room Junmyeon had shown them to. His head felt heavy with slight anxiety and more than a slight amount of rum. He heard the door close behind him as Baekhyun followed him into the bedroom, probably noticing the single bed and the potentially uncomfortable situation of sharing personal space. 

"Are you sure? What about your back?"

Yixing blinked down at his fingers as they plucked at his shirt buttons, pausing in their motion. Oh, right. He'd hurt his back earlier this week while teaching a dance class. The alcohol thrumming through his system was doing a good job at dulling the ache, but now that he was thinking about it, a muted throb picked up at the base of his spine. Did he re-injure it when he jumped off the counter earlier, trying to catch the drink he nudged off with his knee? He grimaced in annoyance as he reached around to rub at the small of his back. He didn’t remember telling Baekhyun about that.

Yixing heard a sigh and soft rustling from the other side of the room as Baekhyun pulled off his droopy sweater. "Look, it's not like we haven't done this before, just get in the bed. I don't have cooties."

Yixing thought about his options for a minute. Was it was better to further injure his back while probably getting no sleep, or cozy up to Baek and try not to think about how soft he was and how nice he smelled while getting no sleep?

He turned around only to see Baekhyun in a worn undershirt, unzipping his pants and letting them fall off his hips and slide to the floor, revealing thick thighs and soft skin. Yixing swallowed past his suddenly dry throat and looked down to his bare toes, wiggling under the hem of his jeans. Right, floor it was.

"Xing," Baekhyun called, suddenly a lot closer than he was a moment ago. Yixing looked up to see him standing within arms reach, eyebrow cocked, and a small smirk playing on his mouth. "C'mon, relax."

Yixing rationalized that his lack of movement was because of the rum weighing down his arms as the reason why he didn't slap away Baekhyun's hands as they reached forward and undid he button on his jeans and unzipped the zipper. However, that theory flew out the window when he lost his balance as Baekhyun pulled the jeans down and he reached out to steady himself on Baekhyun's shoulders. He felt his ears warm and he pointedly ignored Baekhyun's soft laughter somewhere around the level of his knees.

"You're pretty drunk, aren't you," Baekhyun giggled, hands shucking pant legs over Yixing's legs one at a time.

"No," he mumbled, a little petulant. 

But he was, absolutely. He should probably tell Baekhyun that, and then maybe he could blame the alcohol for the way his hand hadn't removed itself from Baekhyun's body and had instead slid up the back of his neck to play with the hair at his nape. "Okay, maybe a little."

Baekhyun giggled again as he stood up, reaching for Yixing's hand at his nape and using to pull a pantsless Yixing to the side of the bed nearest to them. "Just a little, sure."

Yixing pouted when Baekhyun let go of his hand to pull back the sheets of the bed, indignation sitting heavily on his face as he watched Baek putter around to the other side. "Hey, you're drunk too. Don't judge me, you don't know my life."

Baekhyun paused in the act of sliding into the bed, one knee on the mattress, mid crawl, to send Yixing the driest look. "Oh, I know your life and I feel secure in my decision to judge you." He proceeded to finish climbing into bed and rolling onto his side, back facing Yixing. "Get in the bed, you drunk baby."

Yixing scrunched up his face in an unattractive grimace, mouthing drunk baby silently, mimicking Baekhyun. He scoffed, and finished removing his button up, tossing it to the pile of clothes on the floor. 

"You're the drunk baby," he grumbled under his breath as he climbed in bed, trying to not to jostle it too much, and taking care not to come into contact with skin. Baekhyun hummed sleepily in response, sighing, before reaching up to turn off the bedside lamp next to him, darkening the room expect for the lamp nearest to Yixing, who reached up to fully enclose the room in darkness. He snuggled down into the mattress, hyper aware of Baekhyun's heat, of his back only inches from Yixing's elbow as he laid flat.

"Goodnight, Xing," Baekhyun said, already sounding half asleep.

Yixing turned his head to gaze at the back of his head, eyes adjusting to the darkness. 

"Goodnight," he said softly. His fingers itched to reach out and stroke through the silky strands of dark hair. He rolled over instead, putting his back to Baekhyun and wrapped his arms to his chest to keep them contained. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yixing is a drunk unreliable narrator and Baekhyun is Complex. He's not as alone in the Drowning In My Feelings club as he thinks.


End file.
